New Family - Deleted Scene
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: A deleted scene from my old story New Family. Enjoy guys. Rated T for language.


**Hey guys, I'm back again. Sorry I've been gone awhile. I wanna get a few more updates in before I leave for a week for vacation.**

**So here's something new for you guys. This is gonna be a deleted scene from my first multi chapter story "New Family".**

**I did get a lot of good reviews for that story and it seemed like a lot of people enjoyed it. And I thought the song would go perfect for it, so I decided to write this.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy, as always, shout out to my bro Simon. My bro Chipmunksforlife, and my bro and Sis Theo, and Ellie. Love you guys.**

**Alright, enjoy the show**

**Alvin's POV**

We've been searching for Brandon for 5 hours now. Ever since we came home and found his note, we've been looking everywhere. We're currently in my car, driving down the street. Simon's car is behind mine with him and the girls. Me and Theo took my car.

We have to find him. We have to. Brandon's family. And family's stick together. So we're going to find him, no matter what.

I still can't believe Nicole did that to him. I'm definitely gonna have to give her a piece of my mind whenever this is over. But for now, let's just focus on finding Brandon, and bringing him home.

**Brandon's POV**

I sat up in a tree, in the park. I could see my car parked in the parking lot from up here. I parked it in the back corner so it wouldn't be as noticeable. I've been sitting up here for...god knows how long now. I just needed some place to stop and think. My brain feels like it's been on overload for a while. I just need some time to settle down and clear my head.

I kept thinking about Katie. And the look on her face that I saw. The look of pure horror and betrayal. I felt so guilty. I know I shouldn't. It wasn't entirely my fault. Right? It was Nicole's. That fucking bitch. She ruined everything. I had a new family, a great girl, great friends, an altogether great life. And she had to come in and ruin everything.

I had my guitar with me. The one that Theo gave me. I didn't have an amp, but I did have a pick, and it did make a nice tune still. I started playing a few notes, which turned into a series of notes, turning into a song.

I don't remember the last time I played guitar. It's been so long. Most people that have been out of practice as long as I have wouldn't be able to play barely anything. And here I am, playing a song like I just practiced yesterday. It felt like it was all coming back to me. Like I'd never stopped playing.

I continued to sit high up in the tree and play, looking out at the sunset. It was getting pretty late. It had to be about 8:00 now. Not that it mattered. I kept playing, and before I knew it, I was singing along to it.

**I can't believe**

**That when I breath**

**That there's something good inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me**

**So close to me**

**That memory**

**Of that one good thing inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me, yeah**

**If I went out the back door, nobody would stop me**

**But where would I go?**

**Cause I ain't ever have a real home, so what do I know?**

**So I could keep runnin', hide until they find me**

**But what would that do?**

**If they could only know what I knew, what would it prove?**

**I should've seen the writing on the WALL**

**Instead I'm left to FALL**

**'Cause the longer I'm away, the more we stay the same**

**Looking back where I thought I knew it ALL**

**Instead I'm left to FALL**

**Did I throw it all away?**

**I can't believe**

**That when I breath**

**That there's something good inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me**

**So close to me**

**That memory**

**Of that one good thing inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me, yeah**

I kept strumming my guitar. It felt good to just let everything out with this song. I kept singing along to my tune.

**I broke it all, and I'm put to the test**

**Put your hand to mine, and feel this emptiness**

**There's no beat in my chest, 'cause there's nothing left**

**No it ain't goodbye, it's a last caress**

**What's another dream, you can hardly sleep**

**Can you believe bad things only happen to me?**

**God knows one day you will finally see, that scars will heal, but were meant to bleed**

**My mind went to Katie again as I continued singing.**

**Do you realize I would lie for you?**

**Please have my last breath I would die for you**

**I know I'm no good, but my heart beats true**

**You know I'm gonna fight, though I might be scared to lose**

**My mind went to my family next, as I kept playing.**

**You took me in and I fucked it up again**

**An empty promise, no I won't pretend**

**'Cause in the end we need someone to solve em**

**Nobody can fix me if I'm part of the problem**

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that people on the sidewalk below me were watching me, and listening to me sing. I wanted to stop. I get nervous singing in front of people. But something inside me wouldn't let me stop. So I kept going.

**I can't believe**

**That when I breath**

**That there's something good inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me**

**So close to me**

**That memory**

**Of that one good thing inside of me**

**Just one good thing inside of me, yeah**

I stopped singing and playing. I heard the people below clapping for me. I was sort of proud of myself. I would always stop if people were watching. But this time I didn't. My moment of joy was interrupted when I heard a car motor. But I knew that motor. I looked behind me, where the road was I could see. I saw Alvin's Chevelle and Simon's Civic, driving down the road. I knew that was my que to exfil.

I jumped down from the tree, landing on my feet. I smiled and waved bye to all the people that enjoyed my song and ran for my car. I got in and threw my guitar in the back seat and started the car. I drove out of the parking lot, just as Alvin and Simon's cars passed, sneaking right passed them. I drove in the complete opposite direction. I knew I had to stay away from them. I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Maybe I just wasn't meant to have a family...maybe.

**Ok guys. That's it. Hope eberyone enjoyed reading. I definitely enjoyed writing. And if anyone wants to look up that song it is called "Believe" by Hollywood Undead.**

**Until next time guys, Alvin out**


End file.
